The Haunted Land
by Dnwc Mizu
Summary: Is she lucky or unlucky? Well nobody knows and she certainly doesn't think she is lucky, this is the story of the grand Lich and her life which mostly takes place in the mighty Jing Nation! Who cares about the rest of the cast, we came here to see misfortune befall the Lich!


**Mizu:** *sweat*... I was working... really hard. I swear!

 **Kai:** Yeah... sure and there is a third soul occupying the same body!

 **Yama:** ...

 **Kai:**... teaches me to open my big fat mouth...

* * *

Be careful, don't flash the potions. Don't breathe too fast, don't look from side to side too fast. I said stop breathing fast, you are beginning to look suspicious. On second thought this was a bad idea... I should have just stolen the money slowly and then bought the potion.

Slow and steady. There can be no going back now, I just need to get into the forest. Once I get there I will be safe. Safety is key in this land, without it nobody would survive. We would all die.

The forest is safe because nobody wants to anger the spirits living in there but I don't fear them because they like me, they protect me and in return I calm them down and allow them to die. Through them I have learned much about the world. The big point is anywhere is safer than here but the catch is since we are considered cultists the rest of the world rejects us and always gets rid of us. Thus here is the only place we can be.

Stop right here, sit down and pretend not to be in a hurry. The group walking towards me will kill me if they know I have some potions. They are right in front of me, don't look them in the eyes. They will take that as a challenge. Don't look too far down, that will make me look suspicious.

Didn't I remind myself to stop breathing so heavily? They are gone, stand up and walk by. But make sure not to be too fast, otherwise they will notice me. I made it, first I must bury the potion. I can obviously find somebody to sell this to who will accept it overpriced. There are many idiot who would be eager and think they are getting it at a good price.

Good, with this task done I can sleep and tomorrow set out for my task. To make it to the Jing Empire would be simple compared to surviving this disaster. I need to close my eyes, I have a long day ahead of me.

I hear a racket nearby and slowly open my eyes. Who dares disrupt this forest? I applaud these idiots, they must have something they really want in this forest. I slowly wipe the sleep from my eyes when I hear words that makes me shiver on the inside.

"There's the foreign lad, quick check him!"

Devil! I thought I made didn't make it very obvious that it was I who stole the potion! Quick get up. Forget about the items left on the ground, they won't find the potion. However if they get me I will be in for an extremely bad night.

Run deeper in the forest. I know I can't outrun them but maybe, just maybe, if I can get to the heart of the forest they will be afraid of the ghosts. "Got you little runt!" I voice calls out as somebody grabs my collar.

Oh lord under the ground, I have never asked you for much. But this once I would like to ask you if I might be able to survive."Good weather we are having!" I accidently slip out of my mouth. I take that back lord under the ground, I am an idiot who doesn't deserve another life. Now I just ask you to make it as painless as possible.

"He has a mouth... then he can tell us where the potions you stole are." The head one says putting his grip on my throat. I kick and squirm but it doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I just shake my head, they are more likely to leave me alive if I don't say anything.

"Then I guess we will just have to beat it out of him." He says and immediately begins to wail on me. I twist and turn and cover myself. Don't scream, they mustn't learn your true gender.

I swear, if I scream like a girl then I will personally cut my tongue off. The beating continues until they are sure I am on the verge of life and death. "Tomorrow he will be more eager to tell us, won't he boys?"

"Of course boss, just give him some time to think it over." They laugh and begin to leave. See, I managed to survive and I still have the potion... I just have to get out of this area sooner than I thought.

I lay there for some time before I sense the presence of somebody strong, I look over and see an old man. "My, oh my. What trouble did this youngling get herself into?"

"Oh I see, you should probably be more careful in the future. Potions are easy to make if you have a forest such as this." He laughs as if he found something funny. I hate to break this to you old man but if you haven't look I am currently suffering from the affliction known as dying. It ails me to mention it but it is sadly true.

"Of course I noticed you are dying, I can help you. The question is... do you want to live? To have innumerable wisdom at your fingertips? To walk the fine line between life and death?" He says and I laugh in response, red blood being coughed up instead of a proper laugh though.

If I have the chance to live even a second longer then I will take it. This life was given to me by Yan Zhu, lord of spirits and the underground. I dare not waste it without properly enjoying the benefits.

"I see you have the desire to survive, this is good. I will take this as your agreeance." He says and I feel myself losing consciousness. I hope this is all a bad dream.

* * *

 **Mizu:** See!

 **Yama:** I can see.

 **Kai:** If Konton was here there wouldn't be a need for three of us... Wait a second! Was it you Yama who wasted all of our time goofing around?!

 **Yama:** It was, what of it?


End file.
